1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a secure device and particularly to a secure device, which can be used for securing radiation module to avoid occurring chippings.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Due to technology progressing incessantly, the central processing unit (CPU) in the notebook or any other high speed computers provides much faster operation speed. As a result, it is necessary to mount a radiator to the CPU for dissipating generated high heat during running.
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 564007 discloses a fixing device 7 of a radiator and a radiation module 8 is provided above the fixing device 7. The radiation module 8 is composed of heat guide tube 81 and an extending outward main body 82. The fixing device 7 is used for the radiation module 8 being able to contact a base plate 70 tightly and the base plate 70 is fixed to the upper surface of the electronic component 90 so that the surface area increased by the cooling fins 821 formed by way of the heat guide tube 81 and the main body 82 on the base plate 70 can guide the heat generated by the electronic component 90 outward via the heat guide tube 81 and the heat can dissipate to the open air to achieve effect of heat removal. The fixing device 7 itself is attached to a printed circuit board 91 on which the electronic component 90 is provided, and a reinforced plate 92 is under the printed circuit board 91. The fixing device 7 also has a plurality of holes 72 corresponding to the number of the fastening modules 71.
Referring to FIG. 2, the fastening module 71 is composed of a fastening member 711, an elastic member 712 fitted to the fastening member 711, an outer cover 713 on the elastic member 712 and a secure member 714 under the elastic member 712. When the fixing device 7 is mounted to the printed circuit board 91, the fastening member 711 is attached with the elastic member 712 and passes through the hole 72 in the base plate 70 to engage with a plurality of threaded holes 911 in the printed circuit board 91 via the fastening member 711. Finally, the fastening member 711 keeps contact with the secure member 711.
The preceding elastic member 712 is used for executing a snug pressure to the electronic component 90 to allow heat generated from the electronic component 90 transmitting to the radiation module 8 via the base plate 70 so as to dissipate the heat sufficiently. The base plate 70 is normally made of aluminum, which is apt to remove the heat. When the fastening member 711 engages with the threaded holes 911 in the printed circuit board 91, the elastic member 712 usually is a spring and rotates with the fastening member 711 with high speed during assembling. Under this circumference, the base plate 70 becomes worn out due to contacting the sharp end of the elastic member 712 so that it generates metal chippings falling down to the printed circuit board 91 to result in short circuit. This is a puzzle while circuit test is done subsequently.